Like a Son
by Cadpig the 101st
Summary: Pearl comforts Steven after what happens in "Steven the Swordfighter"


Pearl loved Steven so much. She loved him like a son and would do anything to protect the young boy. Steven loved Pearl as much as she loved him. They loved doing things with each other like playing games, organizing Steven's toys, or just going for a walk on the Beach City boardwalk.

It's been 4 weeks since Pearl got hurt and Steven still can't get that image out of his head. Every time he thinks about Pearl, the image of Pearl getting stabbed by hologram Pearl reappears in his head.

Pearl on the other hand understands how Steven feels. She still hasn't talked to him about the incident. She decided it would be best to talk to Steven in private that night when everybody else retired for the night.

Steven decided to go to bed really early that night to catch tomorrow morning's cartoons. As he was starting to fall asleep, Steven's head started to spawn a dream. Pearl and Steven were walking on the boardwalk going to Funland. As Steven and Pearl were talking, hologram Pearl teleported right behind them and stabbed Steven in the back in the same exact area Pearl got stabbed. Steven felt intense pain in his back and collapsed on the ground. He screamed in pain. Pearl was crying and picked up Steven in her arms. "STEVEN! STEVEN CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Pearl shouted over and over again.

Pearl shook Steven's shoulders shouting his name over and over. "Steven? STEVEN?! Are you okay?! Wake up!" Steven's eyes snapped open and realized that all of that was a dream. Pearl was okay. Steven was okay. And no hologram Pearl to hurt anyone. Tears were streaming down Steven's cheek. His eyes were red and puffy from crying really hard. Steven tried to speak but ended up choking on his own words.

Pearl stared at Steven through the dark for a moment before hugging him tightly. Steven hugged back just as tight. "Steven are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" Steven nodded. Pearl climbed into bed with Steven. He climbed onto her lap and wrapped his arms around Pearl's neck. Pearl wrapped her arms around Steven's waist and put her head on top of Steven's curly hair. "Yeah I did have a nightmare." Steven managed to say. He whimpered. "It was about me getting stabbed in the back just like...you."

Pearl felt sorry for the young half gem. She couldn't believe that Steven would have such a dark dream. She hugged Steven even tighter and started rocking him back and forth. "Steven, did Amethyst and Garnet talk to you about gems regenerating after getting badly damaged?" Pearl asked. Steven nodded. "I'm sorry you had to see me get hurt. And I understand how you're feeling about seeing me get hurt over and over again in your head." Steven looked up at Pearl with confusion in his eyes. "Really? You understand?" Pearl nodded. "But don't worry, I'm right here now and there's nothing to worry about." Steven shut his eyes tightly and put his face in Pearl's chest and started nuzzling. Pearl blushed lightly and started enjoying the nuzzling. Steven made his way up and started nuzzling her neck lightly. Pearl closed her eyes and smiled. She has never felt so comfortable before. Pearl was starting to doze off when Steven stopped and looked at her through the darkness. "What's the matter Steven?" Steven didn't answer right away. "Can you stay with me tonight please?" Pearl didn't hesitate to answer. She would be more than happy to finally spend some time with the boy who is like her son alone. "Sure of course. Let me go get changed into my sleepwear." With that Steven and Pearl let go of their grip on each other and Pearl got up to get changed.

Pearl returned shortly after in her pajamas. Steven scooted over to make room for her on the bed. She climbed onto the bed and got under the covers with Steven. "Goodnight Pearl." Steven said tiredly. "Goodnight Steven." Pearl responded. She rolled over onto her back while Steven did the same. After a few minutes of silence, Pearl started to doze off again. While she was starting to doze off she could hear Steven's heavy breathing signifying that he was asleep.

Pearl woke up the next morning feeling warm. She looked down and saw Steven had his arms around her waist with his head was right under her neck and their legs tangled. Pearl smiled softly and kissed Steven's head. "I love you Steven."

**How was the story? Make sure you leave a review and no flames in the reviews. And no this is not a PearlxSteven story. Sorry if this was delayed because you know, school. **


End file.
